you'll be the queen and i'll be your clown
by thehybridmikaelson
Summary: Klaroline AU-ish. Klaus seems to have traveled to the future, but he's human and this, this is going to cause a lot of trouble.
1. hi, it's really nice to see you

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas TVD. I also don't know any French, but Google Translate does.

* * *

Caroline isn't exactly having the best day. She woke up in a mood that just told her she'd not be doing anything particularly productive that day. Also, she wanted to eat. Like, _eat_. She had a feeling the whole being-tortured-for-killing-innocent-people thing was what was giving her urges to, well, kill innocent people. Of course, she won't act on those urges, which is why she is going with eating rabbits and focusing on not getting bloody fur on her new jacket.

Turning on her heel as she spots a bunny, she speeds to it, grabs it by its neck and tears into it. It's disgusting, but she isn't in a blood bag mood today.

The key problem here is, though, and she knows this; she is bored. Bored out of her freaking _mind_. What with the past year or so of constantly having one danger or the other upon her and/or the whole town, having nothing was kind of really, really boring. Sure, it had sounded great for about a day, after which she was sick of having to do ordinary things like homework and painting her toenails and not plotting schemes against evil-of-the-week.

Sure, you'd _think_ it was perfect; Klaus was in a box, going to be carted away by his siblings until they woke him up (after, according to Elijah's promise, Elena's children were dead), Alaric had fled town after failing to get to Klaus, and, yeah, they were sure he was going to show up again but there was that spell of Bonnie's to consider, and at the moment they were safe. And, yeah, she's starting to find safe _boring_.

She has a feeling expressing this opinion to Stefan or Elena or Tyler or anyone would get her a lot of strange looks.

Turning as she hears more footsteps in the distance, she hurries in that direction. Wait, those footsteps are definitely human. No, she should probably, like, not eat the human. Huh. Turning away, she hurries forward, only to trip over damned tree roots and fall flat on her face. Whoever said vampires were supposed to be graceful were freaking _liars_. God. And she'd spent so much time on her hair that day, too. It was probably a mess now.

(Thinking back, it had probably been a bad idea to make her hair so perfect that day considering she was having bunnies for lunch; always a messy deal). She stands up with a curse word, brushing her hair out of her face and dusting off her jeans.

"Are you alright?"

Oh God. Caroline won't lie, she can recognize that voice anywhere. And there is no _way_ he could be outside of his coffin or speaking to her or, _oh God_. Turning slowly on her toes, she freezes as she takes him him in. It's impossible, but her he is.

Klaus.

.

.

.

Bonnie's grim, but Bonnie's doing the spell for them, and that's what matters. Rick is their History teacher, and Rick's been there for them (she can't think of seeing his face again, but, yeah, that's not really what's important) and Bonnie feels like because she was the one who gave her blood for Rick to transition, she should be the one who changes him back.

"He was made a vampire with a spell. He's a different kind of immortal, and I think I can change him back. Kind of like Esther was trying to do with her children. I can, I think, bring back his humanity." Bonnie says, and Caroline frowns. Somehow she knows this spell won't apply to any of them, but it's, well, it's all for the good if they can get Rick back.

"What about Elena? Rick's bound to Elena. If he's human again, what happens to her?" Damon asks, always concerned about Elena. Bonnie shakes her head.

"The spell will also unbind Alaric from Elena. It should work. I'll need his blood."

Elena hands Bonnie the stake. "Esther jammed this into his chest. It's got his blood all over it." Stefan frowns, putting on his broody-vampire face, and she wonders why. Then he shakes his head as if he's clearing away the thought and relaxes his face.

"And I'll need some of your blood, too." She says. Elena gladly cuts her last finger and adds her blood to a bowl. Bonnie scrapes some of the blood from the stake into the bowl. Caroline watches, fascinated, as she starts casting the spell; "Convertero humanitas et sit vinculum sanguis aspiret," she's repeating this as it happens. Elijah's suddenly there and Damon is finding it important to hide Elena behind him and Stefan's looking at Elijah in an attempt to be calm.

"I have come to inform you that my sister does not intend to leave Mystic Falls, and I will not be leaving her. We will by in Mystic Falls, but you will receive no threats from us." Bonnie glares at Elijah, and Caroline rolls her eyes. She knows they'll leave them all alone, so Bonnie has no business being annoyed.

"Et huc humana et sit vinculum sanguis aspiret," Bonnie repeats and Caroline frowns. Didn't she say something else just now? Whatever. It's witch stuff. It's not like she'll understand what's going on anyways, maybe that's how the spell goes.

"It's done. He'll be human in about twenty-four hours," Bonnie says after a minute. Caroline smiles wanly. There's an Alaric problem solved.

.

.

.

"I apologize, I do not recognize you. Have we met?" _God_. Klaus. Klaus is here. And he's dressed so freaking weird, like, Klaus wouldn't wear something like this in his right mind; an old white _tunic_ with a brown leather-like belt or something with an actual dagger in it. And, God, what's up with his hair; it's so long. Klaus, as far as she's known him, has always been on top of fashion, and his hair is always neatly trimmed and he always has the slightest stubble, but this Klaus, he doesn't have any stubble either.

Wait. Did he say he doesn't recognize her?

"Klaus? What're you doing here? Did Rebekah let you out? God, I knew this was a bad idea! Why would we even leave you with your siblings anyways? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He blinks in the most confused way, and she'd laugh if it weren't so _stupid_ to leave Klaus with his siblings. Of course they revived him. He was their brother. Elena was dumb to think Elijah was a man of his word.

"Do I know you?" He repeats, and she walks up to him, frowning. And what's even up with him? He's so—

_oh_. Oh God. Is that his blood she can smell? She frowns at him and he raises his hand, waving it in front of her face. There's some dried blood and a large cut across his palm. It's there. He has a large cut smeared across his hand with scabbed blood on the ends.

_Holy shit_, Caroline thinks. _He's human._

.

.

.

This would be the time she's actually thankful for having Rebekah on the committee for the Decade Dance (even though she still kind of wishes they'd gone with '70s; there was no way Klaus could have slow-danced with her and told her about how sexy the 1970s had been, because they probably hadn't. Also, who doesn't like the seventies?) because it meant having her number on her phone.

"Rebekah." She says before the Original bitch can be rude. "It's Klaus. You have to come here. I'm outside the old witches place in the woods. Come _now_." She hears Rebekah starting to protest (what would she even protest with, anyways?) but she hangs up. Klaus looks at her funny.

"Were you speaking to Rebekah on that _thing_, Caroline?" She looks at her phone and back, wondering just what happened. She knows this is Klaus and he's human and he was human only, like, a billion years ago, which is all very disturbing as it is.

"Yeah, this is a phone." She says, and he looks confused and sort of impressed. Her vague _you probably won't believe me, but this is the future, and you are in the future_ has done its job of keeping him slightly preoccupied, and he keeps asking about things and checking her out. She has a feeling these clothes are a lot tighter than he's used to. He raises his eyebrows in _that_ way; she's seen him do it before, but somehow, dressed like this with the long hair and an easy smile, it looks different. Very different.

"So, Caroline, how do you know me and my sister?" _God_, can't Rebekah come here faster? His questions aren't ending, and he keeps repeating her name in that accent, and he sounds so happy, not all dark and gloomy like Klaus usually sounds. When he's not flirting with her.

Wait, is Klaus flirting with her? Or is he just genuinely curious? Because she really has no way of telling. Who knew what flirting even meant back when he was alive. "Uh, Rebekah goes to my school and you-" she leaves off, because what's she supposed to say? _You killed my best friend so you could become a hybrid? You sired my boyfriend? You keep calling me love and flirting with me? You saved my life twice now?_ Yeah, she has a feeling none of that will make any sense to him right now.

"What is it, Caroline? My brother is where he is supposed—Niklaus!" Rebekah rushes forward all of a sudden, and Caroline almost wants to smirk, only Rebekah stops two steps away from him, freezing. Klaus smiles, and it actually looks sort of cute.

"Rebekah!" He says, followed by a, "What in the world are you wearing, sister?" Caroline tries to stifle her laughter behind her hand, but she's frozen. Rebekah's just staring at Klaus like she's really, really shocked (well, of course she is) and, wait. Wait. Is Rebekah _crying_?

She has never seen Rebekah cry. Ever. And she's _crying_. Holy crap. Caroline's not quite sure how to respond, so she just stands there. And watches Rebekah cry. Rebekah's crying, and Klaus is hugging her looking worried. He looks at Caroline, frowning and just holding his sister. She smiles, because, well, that's sort of sweet. Rebekah suddenly pulls away, touching his face with some shock.

"Caroline," she says, looking at her. _He's human_ she mouths, and Caroline nods. Blinking away her tears, Rebekah turns to Klaus and says,

"Nik! Come, brother. No, I'm alright. I have just not, not seen you, like this, for a very long time. Come, brother, let me take you to our home." Turning behind, Rebekah gives am almost-glare to Caroline (yeah, sure, glare at the girl who called you when she found your brother human and lost in a forest) and mouths to her to _come with me_.

So Caroline does.

.

.

.

"Niklaus," Elijah says, and she's sure there's going to be a repeat of what happened with Rebekah in the woods, so Caroline just leaves the room, feeling awkward. Rebekah comes with her, frowning.

"What happened?" She shrugs.

"I found him in the woods." Rebekah glares at her, so she continues, "I was, uh, looking for bunnies to eat when I heard him walking, and I was about to leave when I fell and then he was just behind me like _are you alright_ and, I mean, he looked so weird, and then I realized he wasn't a vampire and I called you. That's it. Oh, I told him that this is the future." Rebekah presses a hand to her head. "How did this happen?" She asks.

"I don't know! It's definitely some sort of spell but who'd put a spell on Nik to come to Mystic Falls a thousand years in the future from his time? And a _human_, nonetheless?" Caroline frowns. A spell to bring him to their time as a human. It was weird. Really, really weird.

"But what do we do? He can't stay here! He has to go back." She says in a hushed tone in case Klaus can hear them, and Rebekah shrugs.

"He's my brother, and right now there's nothing he can do to hurt any of you. If any of you and your friends attack him or put him in any danger, I _will_ hurt you." Caroline nods, because Rebekah does have sort of a point. Klaus is human, he can do nothing to hurt anyone. In fact, considering he'd be having a bit of a culture shock with, well, everything, she has a feeling he won't be able to do anything that could harm _anyone_.

As she's leaving the house, she hears Klaus calling her. She goes to him, raising an eyebrow, and he smiles wide. "What is that thing you showed me?" She blinks, then realizes what he's talking about. Elijah looks quizzically at her.

"You mean the phone?" He nods excitedly, and she presses her hand to her mouth at how, well, happy he looks about a phone.

"It's wonderful, Elijah. She just pressed something on it and she was speaking to Bekah." Elijah smiles widely, too, and she turns away in order to not insult him by laughing in his face. Wow. She can't imagine not living with a phone, and he's so fascinated by it. Damn. As she leaves the Mikaelson mansion, she thinks of this; what would Klaus think of himself?

* * *

_AN: I'm not necessarily sure what this is. I love the idea but I have no idea where I'm going with it. Suggestions are welcome. I have no knowledge of Latin, so the Google translated spell may be faulty._

_Translation 1: Bring back the humanity and let the blood bond break._  
_Translation 2: Bring here the human and let the blood bond break._

_My tumblr is [thehybridmikaelson], I might post updates and sneak-peeks on that. Review, it's a pleasantry. _


	2. thanks for the input,thanks for the call

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de The Vampire Diaries, and I don't speak any Spanish either.

* * *

"Caroline," She hears his excited voice, uh, exclaim from behind her. She raises her eyebrows, turning to see him and smiles, feeling awkward. He's marching towards her, looking incredibly out of place in one of, well, his own clothes. Maybe it's just the hair, but it makes the Henley and jeans look very out of place on him. Still, it's, well, nice.

"Klaus," she says after a pause and he catches up with her. She frowns. Who even let him out of the house? Seriously, he's a human and no one knows that. What if someone saw him and, well, attacked him? Like, Stefan or Damon or Tyler or, well, anyone? Because she knows that if anyone sees him they'll attack him, and they'll probably end up killing him because he's human and fragile.

God.

"What're you doing outside? You should really stay inside." Klaus sighs, following her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Rebekah wanted to do something and Elijah's gone to get Kol here. I had nothing to do so I decided to explore the future of our village." He smiles at her, and it's sort of, well, cute. Almost. If it wasn't still Klaus they're talking about. But it is, well, sort of adorable the way he smiles so big at her. It's like he _fancies _her already, and he's sort of just met her.

"Okay, you know what? Just come over to my place for a bit." She says, and he smiles wider. She frowns at him; did he really used to be so cheerful? No angst? No soul-destroying hatred for everything? She sighs and leads the way to her car, halfway sure that he's going to have a barrage of questions as soon as she starts to drive. Did they have carts in his time? Or did they just do everything on foot and on horse? Or just on foot? "So, how are you finding, uh, our time?"

"It's very fascinating. Rebekah got me one of those phones you were showing me about. It's got this fantastic feature; it creates sketches with a simple tap and it plays music, too. No one is required to sing, and I can control how loud their voice is." She presses her lips together and tries not to giggle. That is the cutest _thing_. He laughs, too, a little awkwardly. "I apologize. I must seem slow to you. You would, of course, know all of this. It is a little new to me, I have to admit." She laughs with him.

"No, it makes sense. It's a big difference." He nods, chuckling, then stops as they get to her car. He stops and stares as she unlocks it and it beeps, then watches her open the door and repeats her actions on the passenger side. "I guess you're not used to travelling in a car, are you?" She asks, and he shakes his head, flinching for a second as the heat starts.

"No. We used to travel on foot. It was probably not as fast as this is and much less convenient." She nods, driving home. She considers turning on the radio but doesn't, figuring she can do without music for a day. He seems to be having a hard time as it is, looking at the belt strap with some confusion. Trying not to laugh (okay, it's _really_ hard), she reaches over and straps him in. He frowns at it in what she could call the most adorable way if it only weren't-

okay. Fine. It _is_ that adorable.

.

.

.

"You have a lovely home." He says graciously, and she laughs. Has he seen his own home? It's amazing. Hers is small and cramped by comparison. Of course, she's pretty sure it looks like great luxury to him, considering. She doesn't know what homes were like when he was human, but she has a feeling they weren't nearly this great. Besides, outdoor bathrooms. Ew.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home," she says, sitting down on her couch, and he follows, sitting on an armchair opposite her. "So, Klaus," she trails off. What does she do now? Should she have taken him to his place instead? But he'd looked so happy to see her, would she really have been able to drop him off at his place and leave?

Groaning, because having to wonder whether she'd be able to leave Klaus alone was never a problem she'd expected to have. She was babysitting the big bad hybrid. Clearly the world has forgotten to tilt on its axis. Caroline bites her lip, frowning as she looks out the window. Bad idea; anyone can see him there.

"You know what? Let's go upstairs." He starts, but shrugs and follows her up the stairs anyway. She sits down on her bed, feeling a bit awkward with him in the room (can't help but think of the last time he was here) and watches him as he sits on one of her chairs.

"What do you do when you are alone at home?" He asks, and she shrugs. What does she do? Like, yeah, there's the usual stuff, but between her last year, pretty much all her time is just one plot after another. At the moment she's got the Miss Mystic Falls coming up to plan, so there is that, but apart from that she's got nothing.

"You know, normal stuff. Homework, I listen to music, watch TV, I don't know," Right. He probably doesn't know what homework comprises and probably has _no _idea what a TV even is. He gives her a half-smile, like he's telling her this, and she shrugs again. "You probably won't get most of it, but it's nothing great. Trust me. I spend a lot of time with my boyfriend." He frowns, like he's trying to grasp at an unknown concept, then nods with a smile.

"Your partner?" She coughs awkwardly but nods, thinking of the whole conversation she'd had with him about how a small town boy (Tyler) wouldn't be enough for her. Well, right now, Klaus was a small town boy; in fact, more of a small town boy than Tyler was. Ha, Klaus.

She feels sort of lame.

"Uh, yeah. We're dating." She says, and he dulls down a little bit, but doesn't drop his smile. Well, at least this Klaus doesn't _fancy_ her.

"He is courting you?" She laughs because _who even speaks like that?_ but nods. He looks around the room and she begins to feel silence hovering around them again. _Damn_, this gets awkward real fast.

"What's this?"

He asks and her eyes widen as he picks up the drawing of her she'd hastily shoved inside a book and hidden under her bed. How did he even see that? She groans as he pulls it out and looks at it, his eyes brightening and widening. She clears her throat, wondering if it would be a better idea to grab it (She can, after all, she's stronger and faster than him) or let him see it? Because, yeah, he's a nosy dog, isn't he? She knows that of Klaus and she's sure Klaus is the same that way.

"It's a drawing of me," she squeaks out finally, and he smiles, looking at the words at the bottom of the page.

"It's lovely, but it doesn't fully capture your beauty," okay. Okay. If anyone else said that Klaus' drawing of her didn't fully capture her beauty, she would look at them like they were crazy, because this drawing made her look way more beautiful than she really was (but she'll never admit it, not to him, uh, the Klaus who drew this). But coming from Klaus, it sounds so real. She raises her eyebrows; because what kind of eyes do they (does he) look at her with? "What is this? In the corner?" He asks, and she laughs; he's talking about what's written there. Right. English probably didn't exist at the time.

She frowns; how would he do anything without being able to read English?

"It says," she pauses. She can tell him anything, can't she? "It says _thank you for your honesty._ And then it's signed _Klaus_." He raises his face to look at her, blinking with some confusion.

"Is he, uh, am _I_ your boyfriend?" He says boyfriend funny, and it's not really his kind of word. No, he's more suited to partner and mate and old-fashioned things. It sounds really serious, though, the word, in his accent.

Caroline wonders exactly what she should tell him.

.

.

.

"See you tomorrow, then, Caroline?" He asks, and she smiles and nods. She'll see him tomorrow. She grins as she leaves the mansion, almost skipping to her car. Klaus is actually sort of _really_ sweet. Rebekah frowns at her on the way out but doesn't say a word. As she sits in her car, her phone rings. She looks at it; it's Tyler.

Oh. Tyler. Her boyfriend. She picks up the phone; "Hey, Caroline." He says, and she smiles. Tyler'd gone to visit some friends somewhere for a couple days considering everything had blown over. "I just got back. Figured I'd surprise you, you know? Where are you, I'm at your place?" Her smile falls. Shit. She's at the _Mikaelsons_. She just dropped Klaus home. She frowns; can Tyler smell him? His scent won't be the same considering he's human, but can he? Crap. Crap crap crap.

"Uh, I was just, you know. Out. Should I come over at your place?" She asks, trying not to feel guilty that she spent almost all day hanging out with Klaus. Yeah, it had gotten awkward a bunch of times but she actually had fun. It's weird, yeah, and it's _Klaus, Caroline, snap out of it_, but it's not like this is the guy who's done millions of bad things in his existence. This Klaus has probably killed less people than she has.

"No, uh, let's just meet up at the Grill?" She nods, then realizes he can't see her, and answers with a _yes_. He hangs up and she frowns; really? They've not even talked to each other for the past three days and that's it? She's sure they'll hang out and probably have hybrid/vampire sex but, really? Nothing?

Wait. Why is she thinking like this? Tyler loves her. Tyler loves Caroline and she loves him and that's all she needs. Seriously. She drives quickly to the Grill and finds Tyler sitting in one of the booths, playing around with his phone. She tries not to laugh (why is she still thinking of Klaus?) as she goes in for a kiss.

Why _is _she still thinking of Klaus?

.

.

.

"What in hell?" He yelps, standing up as an ordinary ringtone starts to play. He quickly pulls out a Samsung Galaxy Note from his jeans pocket, struggling with it. She laughs, taking it from him and accepting the call from Rebekah.

"Nik, where are you?! Do you know how worried I got?" She hears Rebekah's shrill voice scream into the phone and watches him jump at how loud she's yelling. She rolls her eyes and responds calmly;

"He's with me, Rebekah." Immediately, she realizes her mistake. Rebekah's not exactly her biggest fan and, well, she has a feeling he won't like this.

"What's he doing with you?" Yeah, she thought so. Honestly, she considers it kind of dumb that she'd leave him with a phone he doesn't know how to use in a place that's actually really dangerous for him in a condition that means he's really really vulnerable and easy to kill? Dumb move, Rebekah.

"I found him roaming around town. You really shouldn't have left him alone. He actually _yelped_ when you called him? He has no idea how to use this phone ("Come on," he protests at this, and she grins at him) or, like, read, ("I know how to read!") and if _anyone _saw him he'd be dead in a minute ("I'm right here, Caroline,"). Do you realize how unsafe this is? He could have been hit by a freaking car!"

She gets only a pause in response and he's looking at her with some confusion and a grin. She grins, but what she's really wondering about is why she's so concerned about Klaus. Like, yeah, he's adorable (_fine,_ she'll admit it) and he's harmless but he's still Klaus. Is this weird? She feels like he's a little kid she needs to take care of, but that might be because he does really need taking care of at the moment.

"I wasn't thinking." Rebekah sounds pretty shocked that Caroline's right. She feels a little proud, honestly. She grins at Klaus, who responds with raised eyebrows. "Bring him home." She's about to hang up when Rebekah continues; "And Caroline? Thank you." She smiles widely, incredibly proud for some reason.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_AN: So, yeah, it's killing me because I feel like I've stretched the stupid phone thing too far but I'm having way too much fun with it. I love writing Klaus this way. BTW, I have no idea whatsoever what I'm planning to do with this so tell me whatever you'd like to see. Secret fantasies, whatever. Pleaz. I beg._

_Follow me on tumblr [thehybridmikaelson] if you like. Review if you like cupcakes._


End file.
